Dollar Princess
by Downtonswonders
Summary: Cora Levinson had woken up expecting it to be any other day. She dressed, she ate, she rode. But when she returned to find her parents waiting for her, little did she know what they had decided would change her life forever. This is the story of Cora's induction to English high society, her ups, her downs, and meeting the man she would spend the rest of her life with.
1. Their Decision

**Hello there everyone! I took a little break from writing to do some research for something I've been wanting to write for a while now. Throughout the series, we got little snippets of Cora meeting Robert, references to certain events or comparisons to current goings-on. But we never got to see or hear a full version of Cora coming to England or how she met Robert. So I've gone away and done some digging and am very excited to begin my version of these events. I, as always, ask you to please bear with me. While my research has brought me the answers to my basic questions, I may go a little wrong on some of the little details, especially regarding this first chapter where I describe a little bit of Cora's homelife, for I found it a bit difficult to source information about the late 19th century lives of rich Americans. But with all that aside, I hope you enjoy my version of Cora's American life and my story of how she met Robert.**

**Before I begin, Downton and its characters have always and will always be the genius of Julian Fellowes and any characters other than those specifically stated as doing so do not belong to me**

The Decision

That fine spring day had started just as any other would. The Levinson's were staying at their house in Newport and Cora couldn't be happier to have a break from the crowded city. She rose at 8'oclock, dressed and breakfasted with her family, listening to the news read aloud by her father and becoming privy to the gossip whispered by her mother. At 10 am her father got up from the table and went to work, and her brother went to do something he would not disclose, so it was just her and her mother left. They sat in silence, Martha reading the newspaper her husband had left behind and Cora hurriedly finishing her breakfast so as to escape the awkward aura. While there had never been anything bad between them, Cora had never had a particularly good relationship with her mother and she would always avoid being left alone with her if at all possible. Besides, she had other things on her mind. Cora had seen her mother and father talking quietly to each other when she entered the room and was puzzled when they jumped apart upon noticing her. Harold had also been looking at her funny throughout breakfast and when she would lift her head to try and catch his gaze, he would dart his head back down to his plate. This made her uncomfortable, and she sat through the rest of the meal with the awful feeling that there was something quite significant going on that she didn't know about. She had wracked her brains when she left the breakfast table, trying to figure out what on earth could it be. It couldn't be her birthday, that wasn't for another 3 months. Maybe it was another one of her father's business deals that they insisted she was too ill-informed to understand? or, maybe it was something to do with the upcoming fundraiser at the town hall? She allowed all these unanswered questions to swirl around her head as she returned to her room.

Upon her return, she buzzed for her maid, Marci. Although under her father's employment, Cora had never seen Marci as a maid, but as a friend. The two women had been together since they were 14 and even though 4 years may not seem like a lot to many, it had been enough for them to create a solid friendship and the two were now quite close. Marci poked her head through the door and Cora gave her a broad smile prompting the young woman to enter. She had decided to go riding, something she absolutely adored, especially when she felt the need to clear her head. She had ridden her first horse when she was 12, when staying the weekend at a cousin's country house in Connecticut and the exhilarating feeling of the wind washing over her face and the seemingly endless meadows ahead had stuck with her. From then on, she rode whenever she could and one of the most memorable days of her life was when, on her 16th birthday, her father gifted her a beautiful, jet black stallion she fondly called midnight. Her father also gifted her a patch of land at the very back of their property where she could ride midnight whenever they stayed there. Her parent's house was quite a sight to behold. They built it back in the 60s when her father made his first million, so it and its grounds were modern and well kept and she was more than delighted to receive even a small corner of it for her own. Being "new money" many of the surrounding residents frowned upon them for her father's achievements and modern ways, but it made Cora love her spectacular home no less. As Marci dressed her and pinned up her hair Cora was tempted to tell her of the puzzling way her family had acted that morning, but when she thought about it again she concluded she was just being silly and decided to say nothing. She thanked Marci and let her go before heading out to the gardens.

She returned some 2 hours later, tired and in want of a bath but when she arrived in the door she was greeted by Harold saying that she was needed in the parlor. This puzzled the young woman even further, but she followed her brother anyway. She opened the door to find her father leaning on the mantlepiece and her mother seated near him. This made Cora uneasy as she placed her gloves on the table by the window and moved toward her parents. "Please sit down," her father said gesturing to the seat across on the other side of him. This rose immediate red flags for the young woman as she had never been told to sit before. If her parents had something to tell her, they usually got it over and done with, so this gesture of preparation made her even more uneasy. She did as she was told and lowered herself cautiously into the chair. Her father then looked awkwardly at her mother and taking his hint she began. "Cora, your father and I have been talking,". Oh God, Cora thought her uneasiness changing to nervousness. "And we have decided it would be best for you if you looked for a husband in England".

**Well, there's the first chapter! As I mentioned above it was difficult to find examples of late 19th wealthy American lives so I did the best with what I could find and I really hope you liked it. Also regarding Cora and Martha's relationship, from what I found it was quite strained so I decide to write it as such in my story. A little back story on the title of this story, the young women of "new money" who, like Cora, came to England in search of husbands, became known as "Dollar Princesses" and I really loved it for the title of my story. Thank you so much for reading ****and a review would mean a lot to me.**


	2. Forced To Accept It

**It's been a little while but I'm finally back for chapter 2! Before I begin, I want to thank one very kind reader for messaging me some details about Cora's early life and I've updated my first chapter to fit. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Forced To Accept it

Cora sat quite still for a moment, stunned by what she had just been told. After her brief pause, she managed to stutter out "wh-what?". Martha turned and looking sternly at her repeated herself. Hearing it a second time didn't make it any easier to swallow and Cora yet again sat in silence. "But England," she finally said, "it's so far away". It was then her father's turn to look at her. "You're mother and I feel it would be better for you" he stated plainly looking back at his daughter. "But why?" Cora said, now exasperated, "You can't just expect me to leave everything I've ever kno-" she stopped, jumping slightly as her mother cut in sharply, barking "enough,". Knowing she now had her daughter' full attention, she straightened up in her chair and continued in a calmer tone, "Cora, you know what people are like here, and in England, they can offer you money and position the likes of which you'll never find here". Cora had also regained her composure and looked her mother straight in the eye, "Suppose I don't care about money and position" she snapped, tears threatening to escape her, "suppose I care about having a husband that loves me". Martha laughed out loud at this and that was the final straw for Cora. She shot up and stormed from the room, no longer able to fight them, she wiped tears of frustration as she went. When she got to the top of the stairs she ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and slumping against it.

An hour later she was sitting at her dressing table, staring out the window behind it and letting the occasional tear roll down her cheek whenever she thought of that morning's events. Suddenly, she heard a gentle knock at the door and hurriedly wiping the tears from her cheeks called "who is it?"."It's me, Miss Levinson," Marci's kind voice called from behind it. Cora finished wiping her tears away and getting up from the dressing table to face the door, answered: "Come in". Marci came in the door and her usually kind face dropped at the sight of the young woman before her. Cora's face was red and blotchy, and she was also clutching a stained handkerchief. She'd been crying. Marci had been downstairs ironing Cora's evening dress so she hadn't been around to even begin to think why. "Is something the matter?" the young girl asked, walking toward her. Cora held herself for just a moment, but then biting her lip she let her tears fall freely again "Oh Marci," she cried, as her maid rushed to comfort her.

The two now sat on the bed, Marci with her arm around Cora's shoulders and Cora wiping away her seemingly endless tears with her handkerchief. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she sobbed "England is so far away, and to think I may never come back". Marci gently rubbed her back as her poor friend continued to cry. "It may not be that bad," she said, smiling kindly '"It'll be different, but not necessarily bad". "It'll be awful!" Cora exclaimed, getting up and throwing off Marci's kind arm. "I'll be all alone, married to a man who will never love me and living in a drafty house out in the middle of nowhere". Cora then took her head in her hands and began to sob again. Marci rose slowly from the bed and turning to her mistress said, "how do you know he'll never love you?". Cora lifted her head and looking at her friend began, "you know what the English are like, all they care about is their money and their titles. A wife to them is like a handbag. Admired when it's new and beautiful and useful only for carrying things most precious to its owner. But when it is old and no longer able to carry those precious things, it is thrown aside into a dark corner of some room to watch as life continues to go on around it". This declaration upset Marci even more. This was not the happy, carefree, and positive Cora she knew. This was a young woman who was being thrown into something that even the very thought of terrified her. A young woman who wanted so desperately to be loved, watching any chance she thought she had being snatched away. Marci didn't know what the English were like. But from what Cora described, she didn't like them one bit and as she wrapped her arms around her friend she too fought tears as she tried to push all the horrible thoughts of what may happen to Cora away while comforting her as she continued to sob into her shoulder.

**There's chapter 2! From what I could find, it seemed that Cora was forced to go to England by her mother and I really wanted to write a version of how that may have affected her, being only 18 at the time. Thank you so much for coming back to read this chapter, I hope I'll have the next one up far quicker. As always a review would be very much appreciated and goodbye for now!**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**It's made me so sad that I haven't been able to update this story! Everything is a bit of a mess right now but I hope you and your loved ones are well. I've finally managed to free up some time so I'll be updating this story more regularly now. Thank you for coming back to read my story and I really hope you enjoy it.**

Saying Goodbye

It had been nearly three weeks since Cora had received the heartbreaking news of her impending move. She had refused to speak to her parents unless she had to, eating her meals in silence and defiantly leaving any room they entered. This silent protest was demonstrated more strictly around her mother as Cora felt she had been the driving force behind the decision. It was late March and her mother wanted her in England for April so she would be there for the start of "the season". As her departure day grew ever closer Cora sat on her bed staring emptily at the cases and clothes strewn around her room. She had buzzed for Marci a few moments earlier and as the girl pocked her head around the door she solemnly rose from where she was sitting and walked over to her wardrobe. "Right," she sighed sadly "let's get this finished". The two women spent the next hour or so going through Cora's clothing, sorting out what she felt suitable to pack and putting it aside to be folded and placing the ones she felt unsuitable reluctantly back in the wardrobe. The two decide to take a break and Cora ran her fingers sadly over the gowns that would not be making the Atlantic crossing with her. "Don't worry Miss Levinson" Marci said kidly handing her a cup of coffee "You'll be back". Cora walked slowly toward her, taking the cup and giving a sad smile. "I suppose so," she said, sitting down "if I don't freeze to death before I get the chance". "You shouldn't talk like that" Marci said sitting beside her "you might like it". "I know I won't" Cora answered starting to get upset again "I was talking to Amy Benton the other day and she said that most people in England don't even have electricity! I'll practically be living like a caveman". Cora had placed her cup on top of the bed in her frustration and Marci quickly scooped it up for fear of the contents spilling all over the white linen. As she placed it back on its tray she answered her mistress calmly "I'm sure that's not true, besides aren't you going to marry a wealthy man?". Cora put her hand back down to reach for her cup but realising it wasn't there she continued. "More rooms for me to freeze in" she sulked getting back up. Marci sighed in defeat, seeing it was pointless to try and console her mistress so she bid her goodbye and took the tea tray back downstairs.

Cora landed sadly on the ground after dismounting Midnight for the last time. A young couple from Tennesse were arriving later that afternoon with their groom to collect him and he would be taken by train to their ranch that evening. While she'd been assured that he would be well looked after on the train with plenty of stops and even more so at the ranch which she had taken the liberty to visit the week before she was worried about him and devastated to see him go. He would be among other horses, 3 to be exact and had seemingly endless fields to run around. But she couldn't get used to the fact that, no matter how nice they were, someone else would be riding him, grooming him, loving him. The English were mad for horses, she knew that, and with the intent that she'd marry a wealthy man she was sure she would not be deprived of her passion but no matter how thoroughbred they would never be anything compared to her Midnight. She patted Midnight down and gave him a quick kiss on the nose before returning to the house to change before his new owners arrived. Her mother received them an hour later and to drag out her agony had them in for lunch before they took Midnight away. The couple and the groom gave him another quick look over before going to her father to finalise some things. Cora rubbed his sides gently, fighting tears and as the trio walked toward her she whispered "goodbye my midnight" and handed his reins to the young groom. She watched them leave and no longer able to fight it, let a tear roll down her cheek as her pride and joy walked out of sight. Shooting her mother daggers she stormed back inside and upstairs to Marci's comforting arms.

She rose early that morning and stared blankly at the cases by her bed. Almost one month ago she had been given the news that shattered her world. Now is where it was all to begin. She walked slowly to her bedroom window that overlooked the grounds of her family's house. While she spent most of her time in the city it was this country house she would miss and as she slowly pulled back the curtain she gave it all one last look. Marci arrived some 15 minutes later giving her friend a small smile before helping her get dressed. The whole family had risen to see her off but she didn't say a word to any of them making for an awkward final family meal. Afterward, she stood in the hall in her coat and hat, watching as her cases were taken along with her mother's to the waiting carriage and when they were all down she followed them out. Her father, brother, and Marci were all waiting in a line when she came out, her mother at the head after apparently already bidding them farewell. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and he one to her and she saw from the corner of her own his sad eyes follow her as her brother told her goodbye. Cora wasn't angry at her father, not anymore. Somewhere deep down she knew this hadn't been his idea. Then she came to Marci. The girl had tears in her eyes as she leaned in for a hug and Cora took her by surprise when she flung her arms around her. After reluctantly letting go of her friend she walked sadly over to her mother and was helped into the carriage. She kept her eyes on the house and its occupants as long as she could but when they turned the corner out of the drive she lost sight of them and sat solemnly back in her seat, turning instead to look out at the side. Cora felt her mother's hand try to gently take hers but she jerked away and Martha didn't make another attempt. Cora knew she would forgive her eventually, she couldn't stay cross at her mother forever. But after what she'd done to her she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as I said above I hope to have the next one up soon. As always a review would be so very much appreciated and stay safe everyone!**


	4. Feeling Not So Alone

**Hello again! I hope everyone is doing as well as possible at this awful time. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

Feeling Not So Alone

They arrived at the dock 20 minutes before the boat departed. Cora watched as a young man took her and her mother's cases from the carriage and went to load them onto the ship. Her mother called her and she silently followed her on board. She took note of where her cabin was and slipping the spare key into her pocket made her way up on deck. She put her hands on the rail and peered over it at the bustling dock below. She saw husbands picking up cases as their wives bundled their children into their coats as it was a cold day as they boarded the boat together, watched young couples holding hands staring stary eyed at each other as they ascended the bridge, listened as groups of young men and women laughed merrily as they came aboard evidently excited about what lay on the other side of the Atlantic, and stared after prestigious looking men in hats with their wives on their arms followed solemnly by their equally smart-looking sons and daughters. As she watched them disappear from sight she found herself silently wondering what each of their stories was. Were they going to England to start a new and better life? Perhaps they were going to visit relatives after they had emigrated out here? Were their grandparents waiting in England to see their grandchildren for the first time? Maybe some were off to begin the rest of their lives together? and the smart-looking young ladies that she saw, did they await the same fate she did? These notions of other's lives whirled around in her head as the final few people boarded the ship and she felt it begin to move. Taking her focus away from the dock, she took one last look at the skyline of her beloved New York. There was no turning back now.

Cora wandered around the ship for a little while longer before returning back to her room. To her great relief, her mother had seemingly also gone for a look around as she found the door locked and the room empty. When she was inside she fell back onto the bed, sighing heavily as soft sheets hit her back. Cora lay like this for a little while, allowing her wondering to consume her head again until she heard the door click open. "There you are," her mother said as she closed the door behind her. "I've met a lovely couple, Mr. and Mrs. Dylan and their daughter Grace who looks to be about your age. They asked me if we would join them for lunch and I said we would. So for heaven's sake stop daydreaming and get changed". Cora hauled herself up from the bed and went to her case. She chose a simple white dress and followed her mother to the dining room. Martha introduced her to the Dylans and she greeted them politely. Mr. Dylan had made his fortune from the railroads, or rather his father had. Cora was sat next to Grace and to her pleasant surprise, they got on very well together. Her mother had been right, Grace had turned 18 the month before so she was very close in age to her. She was also a very pretty young woman, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, not unlike Cora's. They talked a lot about the homes and lives they were leaving behind, in particular horses and Cora reveled in the chance to talk about her dear Midnight to an ear who wanted to listen. Needless to say, she was absolutely delighted when, after they finished, the Dylan's invited them to sit with them again at dinner.

They were a larger party at the evening meal, with Mr. Dylan inviting a business partner of his and another family he had met that day to dine with them. Cora was quick to sit down next to Grace for fear of being separated from her and Grace looked equally as relieved to see Cora next to her. After some small talk between the other diners, Cora turned to Grace "What's taking you to England?" she asked as the first course was served. When she had been walking back to her cabin after lunch it had occurred to her that she had been so distracted by horses and home that she hadn't asked Grace the question that had provided occupation for most of her time when she first arrived on the ship. "My father wants me presented at court in May" Grace answered putting down her wine glass, "and married as soon as possible to an Earl or something equally awful". Cora chuckled before answering "I'm the same, but I suspect it's my mother who wants me there. Where will you be staying?". "At The Great Western for a week and then we are to join Lord and Lady Swanton in their London house for the season. They are friends of my father's and Lady Swanton has agreed to present me". "I hope I shall see you", Cora added cheerily as she took another sip of her wine, "I'm to stay with Lord and Lady Valdom. They've agreed to come up and open the house early so we'll be going straight there. My mother met Lady Valdom in New York a few years ago and they've kept in contact since, so she'll present me". The two young women spent the rest of the evening sharing their fears of what lay in store for them in England, but as Cora went to bed that night it all felt just a little bit more bearable now that she knew she was not alone.

**There's chapter 4! I'm just going to give a little bit of background to the reasoning for certain choices I made in this chapter for those of you who are curious. I've had to do a lot of research into this, so some things may not be exactly as I have them here but I'll ask you to please bear with me. "The Season" or "The London Season" was a period when aristocratic and wealthy families in England left their estates to go to their London house where they could enjoy a few months of spectacular balls and other social events. While the starting date is much debated, it generally began just after Easter and went on until August, the 12th being the day most considered it officially over. During this time young ladies of marrying age could be presented to the monarch as a debutante as part of their "coming out" so they could be seen by eligible bachelors of the English upper class. The peak of "The Season" falls between early May and July 28th. Above I've mentioned both Cora and Grace are to be presented, as it's stated that Cora met Robert during her first season so I assume she was presented, in May and I understand some of you may well be thinking back to Violet's quote, "Well I doubt I'd expect to curtsy to their Majesties in June when I'd been arrested at a riot in May, but then I'm old, things may be different now" but after a good deal of research, May seems a more appropriate time for me to set this. To be presented, a woman who had already been presented at court had to put in an application on behalf of the young woman in question which is why both Cora and Grace are staying with aristocrats in their London houses. I hope that clears up any questions you may have about my story so far, but as I said above this may not all be correct and I may not always get it right so please bear with me. As always if you could take the time to review my work it would mean the world to me, stay safe everyone and I'll see you soon!**


	5. London

**Hello there again everybody! I hope you're all doing well. I had so hoped to be able to update this story regularly but let us just say these past few weeks have not been smooth sailing. But fear not! I very much intend to finish this story and I can now assure you I am in a position to do so and to do so regularly. Thank you for coming back to read after all this time and I do so hope you enjoy it.**

London

The remainder of the voyage had been rather enjoyable for Cora. Grace and herself had become quite good friends throughout it, taking each of their meals together and walks on the deck in between. They talked a lot about America, conversations Cora cherished. Grace hailed from New Hampshire from a grand estate. Her father had shares in the railways, making him a very wealthy man. She was an only child and spent many of her hours, like Cora, in the company of horses enjoying the freedom of riding. Her parents too had given her practically no choice in her trans-Atlantic escapade but unlike Cora had given her over a year to come to terms with it.  
"Does it frighten you?" she asked on one of their post luncheon strolls "the idea of spending the rest of your life who may only marry you for your money"  
Cora did not have to think twice before answering. "Yes," she said plainly and turned to look at the girl. She could see it, almost a mirror image of what she herself felt and thought about this whole sordid arrangement. "It quite frankly terrifies me. But we must not lose all hope". She almost laughed listening to herself. Here she was reassuring Grace of the one thing in this work she was most definitely not sure of. But it seemed to put the poor girl at ease so she was glad she had done it. With her newfound comfort, Grace began again to walk the deck and began yet another conversation about their beloved steeds.

The skies were grey as the English coast began to pan out before them. Cora and Grace were up on deck, staring dismally toward the land they would, if the coming weeks were to oblige them as hoped, have to learn to call home. As the ship neared the dock Grace turned slowly toward her.  
"Well then," she said looking up at her.  
"Well then," Cora replied with a small smile.  
"You will write until we see each other again?" the girl asked and she handed Cora a slip of paper containing the means of which she could be contacted "good luck"  
"And good luck to you" Cora replied, giving Grace a hug she gladly accepted before watching her return to her family. Cora took a look to her left at the vast ocean that contained the land she left behind and then another look to her right at the land that awaited her. Right, she thought to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around her against the Atlantic wind, here we go.

She walked slowly down the gangplank and took a deep breath before firmly and with as much confidence as she could, placing her foot for the first time on English soil. The dock was bursting with life, men carrying things back and forth, women shouting to passers-by in an attempt to sell what produce they had, horses ferrying newcomers back and forth in their carriages. "Cora!" her mother called and she snapped her head back around to follow her to their waiting carriage. They said nothing to one another as they were taken threw the bustling streets of London, both were equally as transfixed by their surroundings as the other. Their journey first took them through the slums and Cora thought how strange she must look to them, being escorted through their midst to a life that was just out of their reach but yet a whole world away. It was astounding to her just minutes away from such hardship and poverty lay some of the most beautiful townhouses she had ever laid eyes on. They had turned a corner to a most elegant square lined with fine examples of Victorian architecture. Well dressed men and women walked about them, going about their days as if oblivious to the world only moments away. America had its fair share of poor, Cora was not ignorant, but she had never been exposed to it like this before. The cruel and blatant class divide. Her body rocked slightly forward as the carriage came to a stop and Cora waited for the young man who had driven them to open the door and taking his hand she stepped down onto the London gobble below.

Lord and Lady Valdom were there to greet them when the prestigious entrance to their seasonal home was opened before them. Lord Anthony Valdom was a tall, dark-haired man with a serene and proper air about him. His green eyes shone with great dignity and fairness and Cora could tell he was a man not to be crossed, but one if you found yourself in trouble would receive a fair trial before judgment. Lady Arabella Valdom too sported deep brown hair and equally beautiful brown eyes. Her face was warm and welcoming but bore the marks of a woman who would by no means allow herself to be trodden on. Cora curtseyed politely when Lord Valdom offered her his hand and did the same when Lady Valdom offered hers with a kind smile. Also waiting for them was a young woman, appearing to be of Cora's age, who stood quietly beside her. Apparently sensing her wonder, Lady Valdom moved toward the girl.  
"This is Mable Western," she said kindly and the girl bobbed politely as Cora came toward her, "your mother said you were in search of a maid, so I took it upon myself to find you one and I think you shall find Mable quite suitable". It was true, her mother of course had brought her own maid as she would not remain in England, but insisted on Cora leaving her beloved Marci with the view that "a proper English wife shall have a proper English maid". Her heart longed for it to be Marci before her but Cora could not hate the poor girl, none of this was her doing. So she gave her a reassuring smile and they were excused to dress for dinner. Mable was quiet, far shyer than Marci. But that was something Cora knew she could improve with time and trust. Cora did not speak much at dinner her mother, outgoing as always, lead the conversation. After she bid Mable a goodnight and climbed into bed she lay for a moment, just staring at the ceiling alone with her thoughts. Then she rolled over and closed her eyes in preparation for sleep to take her. Tomorrow saw the dawn of her new life, the greatest hurdle of her existence. She had a lot to adjust to, there was no doubt about that, and there was no way she could do that without a full night's sleep.

**Thank you all so much for reading! Again, I apologise for the gap in my update but I am most definitely back in business. As always, if you could take time out of your day to review my work it would mean the world to me. Stay safe everybody, I will see you soon!**


	6. Settled

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well. Last chapter I said I would be able to update this story more regularly. That was because at the time my summer classes had been canceled but they have since been rescheduled and I have unfortunately been fully occupied with that. But they finish up next Friday so I will, without question this time, be able to update my story regularly. Thank you for being patient with me and for coming back to read my story, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

Settled

It was Easter Sunday and Cora had been in London for just over two weeks. She was to be presented the following Friday and she was a nervous wreck, everywhere she went she felt like an outsider. She didn't speak much when introduced to people, just politely answered their hellos, and moved on. She could always pick out the slight face drops and lingering eyes whenever she spoke, although they were occurrences she had to admit usually only happened around older, more distinguished members of society. But she did have some things to be pleased about. On the Sunday after she arrived at the Valdom's she had received a letter from Grace. She had just arrived at The Swanton's and had settled in well. Although she did mention that Lord Swanton was a force to be reckoned with, apparently Lady Swanton was lovely and it made Cora happy to see her somewhat settled. Come to think of it, she was much the same. Lord Valdom was quiet and kept to himself but she and Lady Valdom had forged quite a friendship in just two weeks and it made things so much easier. Another thing that made her new English life just that little bit easier was the second friendship she had formed with Mable. Cora had been right. It had taken effort but her persistence had paid off and now the two women talked easily to each other, although Mable was still far more reserved than Marci had ever been. But even with these slight comforts the day she dreaded loomed over her and she couldn't shake the nerves.

It was Thursday and Cora had been on edge all day. She had risen that morning and walked to her wardrobe and stared at the beautiful white dress she was to wear in front of the King and Queen tomorrow. It really was a gorgeous gown, a beautiful white with its trail and veil folded neatly beside it. Then her eye fell the three feathers she was to wear. Elegant, but to her rational American mind impractical and unnecessary. But no matter how beautiful the gown, it didn't change the fact that the fittings had been awful. They had started almost immediately after she arrived, her mother shipping her off Madame Debeau the day after she arrived. Cora had seemingly spent days in that shop, being poked and prodded until the material fitted satisfactorily. Then there had been the task of preparing for the actual presentation. Lady Valdom had, thank God, sent her mother away for this as she seemed to sense that if she were present it would add to the already stressful task unnecessarily. Lady Valdom had fetched her the closest thing that resembled Cora's train and they practiced for hours in the entrance hall, walking back and forth until Cora did so with sufficient ease and without tripping up on the heavy and lengthy material. The part she found most difficult was practicing when she would have to back out of the room, as it was extremely rude to turn your back to the monarch. They had even had to call it a day when Cora tripped on the seemingly never-ending material and twisted her ankle. She had been lucky and was back to work again the following day but she was far more careful afterward. Lady Valdom was incredibly patient, something Cora was more thankful for than she could say.

"Beautiful" Lady Valdom had assured her the previous Monday morning as Cora walked toward her and curtsied. "Only, try and go just a slight bit lower," she demonstrated "and hold it for just a moment or so longer". Cora watched as the woman lowered herself with ease and almost unimaginable grace, held herself for a few moments, and rose again equally as perfectly. "I don't think I'll ever get it," Cora said with a defeated chuckle as she moved carefully back to where she had begun. "Nonsense," Lady Valdom replied with a reassuring smile "I'll speak from experience when I tell you you've grasped it far quicker than many people I know"" then catching the look on Cora's face she added kindly "chin up my dear, it won't always be like this". Cora had half a mind to say "won't it?" but she had grown rather fond of the woman and wouldn't dream of hurting her feelings. So as she dutifully made her way back to the door to begin her trek again she held her tongue and even dared to allow her self to think maybe she was right.

**Thank you all so much again for reading! This time I promise to be back soon, stay safe everyone!**


	7. To Curtsy Before The Queen

**Thank you for coming back to read! As you've probably guessed Cora's presentation is this chapter and I've done my best to describe it from videos and reading up on it but seeing as the tradition was abolished in the 50's picture and video is not incredibly common. So I'll ask you to please bear with me and ****I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

To Curtsy Before The Queen

Cora had gotten absolutely no sleep. She had tossed and turned all night, full of worry and apprehension until Mable came to wake her. She had the morning to herself to run over things a few more times as Queen Victoria held her presentations in the afternoon, but it wasn't long coming. Despite the feelings that had kept her up that night as Mable did up the final few buttons on her dress Cora couldn't help but allow the little feeling of excitement to creep in. Mable, on the other hand, was beyond excited and Cora couldn't help but smile as she beamed with excitement just before she left her room to go downstairs. There was no sign of her mother just yet, she was probably downstairs fussing over arrangements. But Lady Valdom was there, her back was to the staircase and she was talking to one of the maids. She dismissed the young girl and turned back around and Cora caught her eye. Cora's heart beamed as she watched a look of pride come across the woman's face as she descended toward her and Lady Valdom walked slowly to meet her. Extending a hand to help her off the final step she smiled at her and said "let's have a look at you" and Cora spun around as much as the vast material of her dress would allow and Lady Valdom said quietly "beautiful". Then Martha entered the hall and Cora noticed the proud look she bore too and again felt happy. They were still off, but Cora felt the tension subsiding and it made her more glad then she could say. They would get there in the end, Cora was coming to terms with everything and she was nearly ready to put it all behind her. A few moments later Cora was asked if she was ready to leave and taking a deep breath she nodded. Then allowing Lady Valdom to get in first the footman helped her up into the carriage and she sat down. As the door closed the nervousness that had plagued her all night returned. There was no going back now.

As the carriage turned the corner Buckingham palace came into view. Cora looked on in awe at the magnificent structure, it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Beautiful horses ridden by men in prestigious uniforms led the procession of carriages through the crowded streets toward the gates and it was now Cora's turn to get out. Taking the hand of the young man who was waiting for her she stepped down from the carriage and ensuring her skirts were out from under her feet looked up and was struck again by the magnificence of the palace before her. She, like many other American's, often made jokes about the uptightness and fuddy-duddyness of the English upper class. But she couldn't help but look on and wonder about the life that lay only feet away from her. Lady Valdom came up beside her and asked kindly "are you ready?". Cora looked behind her as the carriage pulled away then at the people waving and cheering. While some would argue that her social status in New York would set her apart from them, in England that didn't matter. When it was all stripped away she was just like them. Titleless, moving among whomever she chooses. Free. But she knew she had to put that behind her. In her head, she bid a silent goodbye to the life she was leaving behind as the carriage went out of sight. Then Turning to Lady Valdom she took another deep breath and proclaimed as confidently as she could "as I'll ever be" and the two women walked forward.

They had been waiting for an hour or so but Cora was finally next. She wrung her hands nervously as she waited for her name to be called. Lady Valdom had been whispering her words of reassurance since they got there and she was continuing to do so now. Then from just beyond them, the loud clear voice announced: "The Countess of Alsbury presenting Miss Cora Levinson". Cora's heart dropped to her stomach and she gulped as Lady Valdom gave her an encouraging push in the back prompting her to move. Cora walked as calmly as she could and the Queen came into view. She was beyond thankful she did not have to say anything because she doubted she would have been able to had the situation been otherwise. Standing in front of the Queen, her heart pounding, Cora paused for a moment then dipped down, almost kneeling, counting in her head as she kissed the Queen's hand before she rose. Assuring herself that she had curtsied to all the royal family members around her she began to retire backward as carefully as she could until she felt a tap on her shoulder and a kind voice say, "Cora darling, you can stop now". She lifted up her head and the feeling of sheer relief hit her as she realised she was out of the room. It was over. She had done it. Lady Valdom turned her gently to face her and putting a kind hand on her cheek said softly "well done". As she left Cora, although still not quite believing what had just happened, was now trying to wrap her head around what was to come. She was headed straight back to the house to dress and prepare for The Queen Charlotte's ball. The finest eligible bachelors in England would be in attendance. As she climbed into the waiting carriage Cora's mind flashed to what might lay ahead. She had just been presented, tonight was the night that could change her life forever.

**Thank you so much again for reading! Again, I tried my best with the presentation but I hope you enjoyed it! As always a review on my work would be incredible. Stay safe everyone, I'll see you soon!**


End file.
